A Song for the XGeeks
by CallistoLexx
Summary: Set in Red Witch's Misfits Universe, the Misfits sing a song. (Rating is just to be safe.)


**I still own nothing. Not the characters (they belong to Marvel and Red Witch.) Not the song (a combination of Nunsense II's "What a Catastrophe" and the song "Oh Dear What Can the Matter Be?" that I left mostly in tact. Hey, I suck at rhyming creativity. But the songs originally say seven…but I had to include one because I could actually rhyme it so that left over one so I just went ahead and made it eight. And the rhyming doesn't always stack up but you try coming up with something better. Especially when the original songs are just so funny!) The only thing I have left to add is that for the term "prodigy" I'm using the definition: "an act or event so extraordinary or rare as to inspire wonder." You'll get it by the time I'm done. So please let me know what you think.**   
  
  


**A Song for the X-Geeks**   
  
  


**(The Misfits are sulkily sitting in the backyard of the X-Mansion. They'd just had a fight with the X-Men and were now separated from them while the adults talk inside of ways to get the two groups to get along.)**

Todd: Why do they always blame us for these fights? The X-Geeks usually start them. 

Pietro: My theory is home court advantage. Didn't you say that when they were at the Pit, they were the ones blamed? 

Althea: Yeah, that makes sense. If we lived here, they'd be the ones getting yelled at. 

Fred: They've been in there a long time…do you think they're okay? 

Althea: They're probably fine. But I'm getting bored anyway. At least fighting gave us something to do. 

Fred: Yeah. 

**(There are a few more moments of silence until a very bored Todd began singing quietly.)**

Todd: _Oh Dear what a prodigy; Eight X-Geeks locked in a lavat'ry. They were there from Sunday to Saturday. Nobody cared they were there._

Pietro: What are you singing? 

Todd: I don't know, it just came into my head. You wanna sing, too? 

Pietro: Well, there's nothing else to do. **(The others agree with him.)**

Misfits: _Oh Dear what a prodigy; Eight X-Geeks locked in a lavat'ry. They were there from Sunday to Saturday. Nobody cared they were there._

Todd: **(Standing to indicate it was his turn to sing first.)** _The first to come in was fuzzy Nightcrawler; He went there to repair a broken suspender. Caught up in the sight of the masculine gender And nobody cared he was there._

Misfits: **(Chorusing together)** _Oh Dear what a prodigy; Eight X-Geeks locked in a lavat'ry. They were there from Sunday to Saturday. Nobody cared they were there._

Althea: **(Now it was her turn to stand.)** _The next X-Geek was Scott, you know him, Who crossed his legs on a personal whim, But his thigh got caught twixt the bowl and the rim And nobody cared he was there._

Misfits: **(Slightly laughing as they sing the chorus.)** _Oh Dear what a prodigy; Eight X-Geeks locked in a lavat'ry. They were there from Sunday to Saturday. Nobody cared they were there._

Pietro: **(Grinning at Lance as he zipped out of arms reach.)** _The third X-Geek was valley girl Kitty; She went there 'cause something tickled her fancy, But when she got there it was ants in her pantsy And nobody cared she was there._

Misfits: _Oh Dear what a prodigy; Eight X-Geeks locked in a lavat'ry. They were there from Sunday to Saturday. Nobody cared they were there._

**(They begin to get into the song complete with a funny little dance. It is while they are dancing that the X-Men filter out of the mansion and glare at the Misfits as they sing and dance about them. Unfortunately, the Misfits don't notice them.)**

Fred: **(Grinning.)** _The fourth to come in was X-Geek Jean Grey. Who sat herself down just to make herself comfy. And when she got up she could not get her bum free. And nobody cared she was there._

Misfits: _Oh Dear what a prodigy; Eight X-Geeks locked in a lavat'ry. They were there from Sunday to Saturday. Nobody cared they were there._

Lance: _The fifth to come in, it was the Tin Man, Peter; He sat himself down, and then found no paper, He had to clean up with a plasterer's scraper, And nobody cared he was there._

Misfits: _Oh Dear what a prodigy; Eight X-Geeks locked in a lavat'ry. They were there from Sunday to Saturday. Nobody cared they were there._

Trinity: _The sixth X-Geek was the annoying Icesicle, His urge was sincere, his reaction was fickle. He hurdled the door; he'd forgotten his nickel, And nobody cared he was there._

Misfits: _Oh Dear what a prodigy; Eight X-Geeks locked in a lavat'ry. They were there from Sunday to Saturday. Nobody cared they were there._

Xi: _The next to come in was the thieving Cajun, The stalls were all full so he went in the basin, And that is the water that Jean washed her face in, And nobody cared he was there._

Misfits: _ Oh Dear what a prodigy; Eight X-Geeks locked in a lavat'ry. They were there from Sunday to Saturday. Nobody cared they were there._

**(Scott starts whispering some sort of attack plan to his teammates, all of which seem to disagree about tactics.)**

Wanda: _The last was Rogue, Magneto's daughter, She went in to pass some superfluous water She pulled on the chain and the rising tide caught her And nobody cared she was there._

Misfits: _Oh Dear what a prodigy; Eight X-Geeks locked in a lavat'ry. They were there from Sunday to Saturday. Nobody cared they were there._

**(The adults walk out of the mansion and notice the Misfits' musical routine and the X-Men getting ready to pound them.)**

Misfits: _Xavier came in the early morning. He opened the door without any warning, The eight X-Geeks their seats were adorning, And nobody cared they were there. _**(They begin to repeat the final chorus.)**_ Oh Dear what a prodigy; Eight X-Geeks locked in a lavat'ry._ **(They finally notice their audience and give a slight pause in their song, looking a bit sheepish.)** _They were there from Sunday to Saturday. Nobody cared they were there._ **(They begin running away from the attacking X-Men.)**

Xavier: What was it you said? They're not as bad as we think? 

_Roadblock:_ **(To the other Misfit adults)** I think we need to try a different angle.   
  
  


**_The End_**


End file.
